


Can't Get Enough

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, NSFW, Sex, Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson wakes up blindfolded, handcuffed, and in the back of a van.<br/>[If gratuitous sex isn't your thing, I suggest skipping this one. :) ]</p><p>Written for Skoulson RomFest 2k16 Redux - Day 3 - prompts used: 'What took you so long?', Daisy's van, handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This one's just sex... And a little bit of humour. Nothing insightful about this one. Just Skoulson porn.

_I'm ready, I'm ready to go_  
_Let's get together and we'll lose control_  
_You know what I like_  
_You know I want some more_  
_I love it, I can't get enough_  
_I love it, I can't get enough_

 _Woah, don't stop, don't stop_  
_I can't get enough_  
_I love it love it love it_  
_Woah, let's keep it going on_  
_I can't get enough_  
_I love it love it love it_

 _So tell me tell me that we're never slowing down_  
_We're gonna be the kings and queens of this town_  
_Finger on the fader we'll crank it up loud_  
_I love it, I can't get enough_  
_I love it, I can't get enough_

 _Woah, don't stop, don't stop_  
_I can't get enough_  
_I love it love it love it_  
_Woah, let's keep it going on_  
_I can't get enough_  
_I love it love it love it_

_I love it love it love it_

~~~~

To be fair, he probably shouldn't have gotten drunk last night.

~~~~

_"Are you supposed to be drinking that with your pain meds?" Mack was knowing, of course, but asked Coulson anyway. Coulson scoffed, shrugged, and took one of the hoagie sandwiches from his partner._

_"Well," Mack muttered wryly, "at least you're eating again."_

~~~~

The food hadn't really helped too much, considering he'd started drinking long before Mack had returned.

He was convinced the only reason he wasn't suffering from a hangover right now was because he was used to liquid diets, lately.

Though, his shoulders did hurt a little bit. And why did the room feel like it was moving?

"Am I still drunk?" Coulson muttered, his mouth feeling like cotton.

Then he realized he couldn't open his eyes because he'd been blindfolded.

SHIELD training jolting adrenalin through his veins, he tensed, and the next thing he registered were his wrists cuffed together, attached to something metal behind where he was sitting.

Whatever he was sitting on was surprisingly soft, though, almost like a cushion, or a mattress.

And the room was _definitely_ moving. He was in some sort of vehicle.

He rotated his jaw as he tried to tilt his head in an effort to peek through the bottom of his blindfold. No go - whoever has kidnapped him made sure he wouldn't be able to see a thing.

He ran his tongue through his mouth in an effort to get the cottony feeling to go away, and started making a list.

  1. Where was Mack?
  2. Did Mack know that he was missing?
  3. Did The Watchdogs kidnap him?
  4. Did the government kidnap him? (Wouldn't be the first time)
  5. Was it Talbot?
  6. The President?
  7. Is it SHIELD, bringing him in because Mack finally told them he'd gone off the deep end? (That didn't sit right - this wasn't really their style.)
  8. Where was his gun? (He didn't feel the weight of his shoulder holster)
  9. Who the hell dressed him? (He'd fallen asleep in his boxers and t shirt)
  10. Where was he headed?
  11. Would he be interrogated?
  12. Killed?
  13. Where was Daisy? (That wasn't exactly pertinent, but that question was always in his mind)



The vehicle hit a bump and the back of his head bounced against metal, making him grunt in pain.

"Sorry about that," Someone said, someone to his left; if it was the driver, that meant he was sitting right behind them. And judging from the metal he hit and whatever he was attached to, he was possibly in some sort of transport van.

He couldn't recognize the voice; he or she had some sort of voice modulator distorting the sound.

"I have to pee." He announced, not entirely a lie. He was also trying to sound nonchalant as he added their partially-sincere apology to his list of facts in his head.

"We're almost there."

As if this were an every day road trip. Who the hell was this person? And did they have some sort of accent, or was that just the voice effect they chose to use?

"Almost where?" Coulson wondered.

"Oi, I bet that really works on some people, too." His kidnapper muttered, and he guessed by their tone of voice that they were probably rolling their eyes.

He frowned as his suspicions grew, but didn't say anything else.

Ten minutes later, the vehicle slid to a stop, in some sort of gravelly or dirt-covered ground, and his kidnapper got out of the front. Coulson tensed, turning his head left and right as he strained his ears to pick up sound.

Birds chirping...no traffic...leaves crunching as his kidnapper walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle. A second pair of feet, approaching? Murmured voices...he couldn't quite pick out what was being said.

Then the door across from him slid open suddenly, the sound causing him to jump.

Why couldn't he break these cuffs with his hand? This person (or people) must know about his prosthetic, and prepared for it.

"Relax, mate, we aren't going to kill you."

" _Hunter_?!" Coulson exclaimed, suddenly recognizing that voice very well now that it wasn't modulated.

"Good to see you. Well... I mean, I can see you. You look...well, honestly, you kind of look like shit."

"What the hell is going on?" Coulson demanded, faltering between excitement at seeing an old friend, and concern that Hunter hadn't seemed to move into the van to free him.

"Ah, see, that wasn't a part of the deal," Hunter replied, and Coulson clenched his jaw.

"Deal with _who_?" Has Hunter gone rogue? Like, actual rogue - not just no-longer-SHIELD rogue?

"Can't tell." Why the hell did he sound so _gleeful_?

One question answered, three more added to the list.

"Hunter - "

"I really wish we could chat, Coulson, but I've got plans. So," His voice started to sound closer, and Coulson realized he was reaching around to undo the cuffs from whatever they were attached to. He noticeably was not taking them off of Coulson's wrists, though. "I'm going to help you take a little walk into the woods here, you do your thing, and back into the van you go."

Okay, van. Check. And they were somewhere in the woods? Woods where? How long ago had he been kidnapped? He couldn't hear _any_ sounds of civilization, which meant they were pretty far from where he'd been sleeping off his bourbon.

"Really should have thought this through better," Hunter was talking under his breath as he guided Coulson out of the van carefully. It sounded like he was frustrated with someone else, not himself. "Bit of a step down, there ya go."

"This isn't my first rodeo." Coulson muttered.

"Really?" Hunter sounded far too interested. "Well, I bet you haven't been kidnapped like _this_ before."

"Are you _laughing_? Are you _high_?" Coulson wondered. "And no, you know, I have _not_ been kidnapped by _my friend_ before, you're right about that."

"Grouchy in the mornings, aren't you? Have anything to do with that empty bottle I found next to your bed?" Now Hunter was teasing him. Great.

They walked for maybe a minute, and Coulson felt the shade of the trees cool his shoulders and back from the sun, so he knew they were walking into a more dense area.

"Careful, root," Hunter grabbed Coulson's elbow and pulled him to the side, and Coulson stumbled but didn't trip and fall on his face, so he guessed he should feel mildly grateful.

Mildly.

"We may be friends, Hunter, but we're not that close. Uncuff my hands."

Hunter laughed.

"Right there, mate." He grabbed Coulson's wrist, but then said very seriously, "keep still. You move too quickly and you're getting hit with your Icer."

Coulson didn't believe that - the only things he's heard were his own footsteps, Hunter's, and the wildlife around them. Hunter had both hands undoing the cuffs, so there was no way he had his gun trained on him right now.

But he really did have to pee, so he took care of that first, and then attempted to grapple with Hunter once he was re-cuffing him.

He heard a pistol go off behind him, and berated himself for somehow missing the third person. They must've very carefully been stepping at the same time as Hunter, or as Coulson.

"Shit," Hunter said as the ground rushed toward Coulson.

~~~~

"Ah!" Coulson cried out when something ice cold pressed against his brow and nose.

"Chill, AC, it's just an ice pack."

 _Daisy_.

"See what I did there?" She sounded terribly amused. "Oh, wait, you can't see... You know what, never mind."

He was still half blindfolded, and his other eye was covered up by the cold compress she was resting against his face. And he was still handcuffed, once more in the back of the van. He recognized the cushion/mattress under his butt.

"What took you so long?" He grumbled, starting to register the pain in his face.

"Hm," He felt her pull the pack away from his skin a little bit, and he whimpered. He clenched his jaw, frustrated that the sound had escaped him, and she clicked her tongue and carefully moved the compress back in place. "You've already got a black eye forming. Sorry about that," She sounded annoyed, "but at least your nose isn't broken."

"Someone _shot_ me." Coulson exclaimed. "And _Hunter kidnapped me_." Suddenly it came to him. "Bobbi shot me with my own gun, didn't she? I can't believe it. Why did they kidnap me? Where are they?"

"Hunter's gone," Daisy assured Coulson calmly, and he felt her shift next to his outstretched legs, as if she were getting more comfortable as she held the ice against his face. "And," She chuckled nervously, " _I_ shot you with your own gun."

"....What." He didn't understand.

"I didn't mean for Hunter to _drop you on your face_ , but we couldn't have you breaking free. You'd get lost out here in these woods."

"You..." He went with the first thing that came to his head, "You underestimate me."

"Can you see me?" She wondered, pulling the ice away. His eye was swollen half shut. She was a vague blur, and the dim (morning?) light filtering into the van didn't help matters.

"I - you - Uncuff me!" Coulson couldn't decide which to say first.

"No, I don't think I will." Daisy replied, and he heard her set the ice pack somewhere off to the side.

"What's going on?" Coulson demanded, and felt her hand against the top of his knee.

"Relax," She soothed, and surprisingly enough he found himself doing just that. Was she using her powers on him? "I asked Hunter to ... Bring you here. The methods he used were entirely up to him, but I insisted you be blindfolded. I'm sorry about that. But it's safer if you don't know where we are right now." With extreme gentleness, she pulled the blindfold completely over both of his eyes again, though it was a little more loose now to accommodate his bruised eye.

"We're in the middle of _nowhere_ ," Coulson returned, frustrated that he was at such a loss. Any of his brewing theories were tossed out when he realized it had been Hunter who kidnapped him, and whatever else he'd come up for about _that_ were promptly stomped on once Daisy had spoken.

"Exactly," Daisy whispered, and he furrowed his brow at her tone, and then he felt her fingers against the stubble on his jaw. "Coulson?"

"Yeah?" Why did he suddenly feel out of breath?

"I need a safe word."

"What?" He blurted, drawing a knee up. It wasn't like he could stand, but he would sure as hell try.

He felt her grab his ankle and _yank_ his leg back flat onto the floor ...cushion, mattress - _fuck_ , was he sitting on a mattress? Was this...

And why did he feel... _Excited_ when she manhandled him?

"Are we in your van?" He asked stupidly.

"Yeah," She told him, her hand moving up his calf. Very, _very_ slowly. With both eyes covered, his other senses were on high alert. Her hand almost burned through the fabric of his trousers, and he wiggled his toes inside of his shoes nervously.

"What is this?" He asked worriedly. Her hand paused its ascent, now resting on his knee.

"This is you, and me, and no one else around for miles." Daisy told him, and he licked his lips.

Out of nervousness. Obviously.

"Apples." He blurted when she squeezed the muscle right above his knee. Then he blushed.

"Apples." She repeated, and after some hesitation, he nodded.

She removed her hand from his leg, but then she was cradling his face carefully, scraping her nails through his growing beard.

He swallowed hard as a jolt of electricity shot down the back of his neck, and he clenched his fingers together behind him.

"Hm," She mused, pushing her palms across his jaw almost roughly, then running her nails through his hair behind his ears and at the nape of his neck.

He released a breath of air that sounded a lot like "Oh," and the nervousness low in his belly was no longer out of concern.

"I've never done something like this before," She admitted, pushing his open jacket off of his shoulders. His cuffed wrists made it unable for her to remove the jacket entirely, but she pushed it down as far as it would go. It was going to wrinkle.

He didn't care.

"Let me know if I do something wrong, alright?" She asked him, and he felt a surge of affection for her.

"Daisy," He gasped as she ran her nails down the front of his shirt. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was enough to make his cock half hard almost immediately. " _Only_ if I say the safe word, okay?"

"Yeah, I get that much,"

"Even if I tell you please." He licked his lips. "Only if I say the safe word."

"You've done this before, then," She mused, sounding out of breath, and he desperately wished he could see her right now.

"A few times." He admitted. "A long time ago, though."

"Fuck, Coulson," Daisy whispered, and then her mouth was pressed hard against his, hot and wet and demanding.

He moaned into her mouth, all of his withheld attraction toward her hitting him at once.

Of course he knew he'd been attracted to her for ages, but _this_ \- he never imagined _this_ happening. Her fingers scrambled at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them as she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

He jerked at the handcuffs, more of an automatic reaction than anything intentional, but then just as quickly as she'd been on top of him, she was gone.

His chest heaved as he turned his head, desperately trying to hear where she was.

"You know I'm more likely to take the blindfold off, before I ever remove those cuffs, right?" Her voice was somewhere to his right, and he turned his head to follow it.

He nodded, tongue darting out to taste her on his lips.

"Sorry," He breathed, relaxing his tense muscles. She hummed softly, in approval, and he tried not to squirm too much as he felt her kneel right next to him, her knees against the side of his thigh.

With a hand on his forehead she guided his head back against the wall of the van, forcing his lips to part, and she kissed him deeply, trailing the tip of her tongue along the roof of his mouth.

He groaned, loudly, and she pressed the palm of her right hand on top of his thigh, squeezing his leg firmly. He straightened his spine, kissing her back harder, and she let him thoroughly explore her mouth for a moment.

Just as he tried to turn his shoulders toward her, she moved her lips to his jaw, then his neck, paying particular attention to where his pulse was beating erratically. He tilted his head away, giving her more room, as she sucked and pulled at the skin with the intent of leaving a hickey.

The thought of that; of him having proof from her, from this, made him shiver. He wasn't sure if it was because he was blindfolded, if it was because this was Daisy, or if it was a combination of both - but every point where they touched was stimulating beyond normal measures.

She pressed the flat of her tongue against his pulse, soothing her mark, and then dragged her tongue down and across the hollow of his throat, and then down his chest, all maddeningly slowly. Her hair tickled his chest, and her hand was too low on his leg.

"Daisy," he panted, shifting his hips. His trousers were a little tight.

"Not yet," She told him kindly, running her tongue across his nipple.

He made something like a small growling noise, throwing his head back against the wall again, the resulting thump sound echoing around them.

"It's okay, we're alone out here, remember?" Daisy told him, both of her hands on his thighs now, pushing upward against the soft fabric.

"Yeah," He exhaled quickly, trying to restrain from pushing his hips toward her, figuring she didn't want him to do that yet.

"Good," She approved, and he smiled, and then she pressed her thumbs into the juncture of this thighs, below where he'd tucked himself against his left leg, forcing his trousers to pull tight around his erection.

"Nng," He whined, trying not to fight her when she grabbed his ankles and pulled his legs further apart. He wanted _more_ pressure, not _less_ -

"Fuck!" He cried out when she squeezed his cock through his trousers. "Daisy," He asked, stopping himself, and she trailed her nails up his stomach, causing his muscles to flutter beneath her touch. He shifted his hips, unable not to, but it didn't do anything to help him.

Her lips were eager but earnest against his own, and he returned the kiss desperately.

"Want to use the safe word already?" She wondered, teasing him, and he knew she was teasing him, but God his control was absolutely gone already.

"Don't stop, don't stop," He panted against her, feeling her moan, and then her hands were blissfully focused at the front of his trousers again. She squeezed him slowly a few more times, before finally undoing his belt and pulling it from the loops. "Yes, yes," He encouraged, not caring how desperate he sounded, not caring if he was reminding himself of when he was sixteen and -

Daisy wrapped her hand around his cock, pulling it free through the opening of his pants, and any thought other than of her currently fisting him disappeared from his mind. He wished desperately he could see her, but still he couldn't, so he focused on what she felt like.

Her gestures were careful, but confident; she was...delightful, and surprising, and lovely, and comforting, and sexy, and amazing -

"You keep talking like that and I might just uncuff you," Daisy commented, and he could hear the smile in her voice, though he was embarrassed to realize that he'd been saying all that out loud. "Don't look so embarrassed, AC. I think you're delightful and sexy and amazing, too."

"And lovely?" He managed to say just before a sharp intake of breath when she brushed her thumb across the tip of his cock.

"Very lovely," She agreed, and then enclosed her lips around the head of his cock, sucking hard enough to make him open his mouth in a silent gasp.

His arms strained against the restraints as he tensed almost every muscle in his body to keep from coming.

"Daisy, Daisy, please," he gasped, practically writhing beneath her. He didn't say 'apples', though, so she kept her hand around the base of his dick, bobbing her head down to take him a further into her mouth. "Oh, _God_ , 15, 16, 24.... 7, 10, 11," He swallowed and clenched his teeth, and she took that moment to lift her head up and ask,

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm," He tried to catch his breath, "remembering the home run derby,"

"Somehow..." her hand paused on him, "I still find you unbearably sexy."

He slouched limp (well, _most of him_ fell limp) against the floor and the wall. She was going to kill him. Right here, half naked in the back of her van in the middle of the woods, he was going to die. And he was perfectly alright with that.

"Coulson?"

"Yeah?" He breathed in deeply through his nose, gathering himself together a little bit. She stroked her hand along him slowly, almost distractedly.

"I want to have sex with you." She was speaking rather calmly, considering. "Is that okay?"

"Is that okay - what the hell do you call this?" He wondered, and she squeezed her fist, causing him to gasp.

"I call this foreplay," She replied, her tone dangerous, and he released a long, quiet moan as he imagined her expression paired with the image of her hand on his cock. "Well?" She prodded, when he didn't answer her question.

"Yes, yes, please, yes, but - Daisy?"

"Yes?" She was mocking him. But he liked it.

"Can I see you? _Please_."

He felt her release him, and get to her feet, and he made a dismayed noise at the loss of her, pulling forward against the restraints behind him. They clattered, but didn't give, and he huffed in frustration.

Then her knees pressed against either side of his hips, and she was straddling over him, pulling off his blindfold. He squinted against the light; it still wasn't very bright back here, but after the pitch-black nothingness of the blindfold, any amount of light was a bit overwhelming.

Before he even fully realized that she was naked, she was lowering herself on top of him, sheathing him inside of her. He gasped in surprise, but so did she, and he tried to take her all in with his one-and-a-half opened eyes.

She looked sad for a moment, and careful rested her palm against his cheek, her thumb near his injured eye.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, but he wasn't thinking about his face, he was thinking about _her_.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed, sounding a bit lost, like a child wishing for a toy he knew he would never have. Daisy tilted her head a little, squinting at him.

"Don't you know by now?" She wondered softly, a bit incredulously, and he frowned.

"What?" He wanted to touch her, but having his eyesight (mostly) back was already more than what he'd expected her to allow.

"I love you." She told him, as if it should have been obvious.

He blinked, slowly smiling as he let her words wash over him, and fill him, and -

He grunted when he was jerked back against the wall, the chains keeping him from leaning close enough to kiss her. She smiled demurely, which was very ironic given their current situation, and leaned forward to meet him, moving her mouth over his with a familiarity as if they'd been making out for years.

He bucked his hips upward suddenly, surprising her, and she gasped against his mouth. She then laughed, and lightly slapped his chest.

"Impatient," She crooned into his ear, circling her hips slowly.

"It's your fault." He informed her, turning his head to mouth her neck as they rocked against one another.

Soon enough she was as out of breath as he was, her hands plastered to his shoulders as she begged him to keep going, both of them glistening with sweat from the stifling heat of the van. Him, especially, still mostly clothed and all.

They were mumbling incoherent but encouraging words to one another, focused on nothing else until finally, blissfully, on that verge of so-pleasurable-it-was-almost-painful, he came. She came as he was pulsing inside of her, her muscles clenching around him and making him growl with the overwhelming feeling.

She slumped against his chest, completely out of breath, though he felt her maneuvering her fingers around the cuffs, until they fell away from his wrists as if they'd been made from paper.

His shoulders and his wrists ached a little, but he didn't mind so much when he had Daisy draped over him, naked. He pulled his arms free from his jacket, shifting onto his back as she followed him down onto the mattress, managing to keep their bodies still tangled together.

By the time his cock had softened enough to fall out of her, their sweat had cooled some and she shivered. He draped his jacket over top her, wrapping one arm loosely around her back, somewhat in an effort to keep her from pulling away just yet.

She pressed a smile against his shoulder, heaving a deep, sated sigh.

"You can take a nap if you want. We're safe out here." Daisy whispered into his ear as he blinked drowsily.

It was mostly because of the orgasm, he knew, but, a few minutes nap wouldn't hurt....

~~~~

Months had passed, since Daisy last saw Coulson in the back of her van in the middle of the woods. Usually, the thought of him didn't distract her too much. She had a heck of a lot of work to do, and very little time to think of anything else.

She most thought of him as she was falling asleep, after she'd closed her eyes but before she'd truly entered the dream world. She thought of his mouth, and the way he panted her name as she touched him. She thought of his chest, and the way his muscles felt beneath her hands (okay, so maybe she was a little predictable with the muscle thing). She thought of how excellent of a kisser he was. She thought of how he felt inside of her.

Her favorite thing to think about, though, was his face after they'd woken up from their little nap that day. His eyes, such a deep bright blue, looking at her as if she were the greatest thing in the whole world.

She was thinking of his eyes when she let herself into her hotel room, and maybe that was to blame for her not being aware that the room wasn't empty.

She had her palm out trained toward the figure on the bed before she registered what she was seeing.

Phil Coulson, all suited up sans shoes or socks, his arms partially stretched toward either side of his head, his wrists handcuffed to her bed frame.

She swallowed, blinking slowly in an effort to discern if what she was seeing was real. She slowly dropped her hand back to her side when he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

~~~~


End file.
